The Story of Ever After High
by The-Rainbow-Snitch
Summary: If you enjoy reading and watching the Ever After High series, I recommend you reading this! Of course, you can still read it if you don't watch Ever After High or enjoy reading much. Each episode of EAH in written form. I really enjoyed writing this, I hope you enjoy reading it! Please no flames! Sorry the chapters are probably really long!


**The Beginning, Ep1**

**(Author's note: This story is basically each of the episodes of Ever After High but in written form. I hope you enjoy! I'm sorry for such a long chapter.)**

Once upon a time, in a land beyond imagination, comes the tale of Ever After High, a high school for the next generation of fairy tales.

Each student is charged with following in the footsteps of their fairy tale parents, ensuring their classic stories will continue to be told.

But one student, Raven Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen, doesn't want to follow in her mother's villainous path.

And can you blame her? I mean, who wants to be the most hated of them all?

A rather small pig wearing a white polo shirt and a tie screamed at the sight of Raven as she walked through the door with her friend Maddie Hatter.

"RUN!" he exclaimed.

"She is evil!" warned a blonde-haired boy in a hood, pointing an accusing finger at a sad-looking Raven.

Raven frowned at Maddie.

"What if I wanna choose my _own _happily ever after?" she complained.

And this rebellion did not sit well for the Royals of the school, lead by Apple White, daughter of Snow White.

The same pig swooned at Apple's pure beauty while the bustling crowd around her cheered her on.

There was the look of dread in Apple's sky blue eyes.

'But she HAS to do it! I mean, if, if she never poisons me, then I'll never fall asleep, and, and I'll never be kissed by my prince, and I'll never become Queen, and I'll never have my happily ever after!"

And so we find a school divided...

You have the Royals, who were promised their happily ever after, like Apple's best friend forever after, Briar Beauty.

"Daughter of Sleeping Beauty!" Briar said, hand on her own chest. "I mean, if I'm gonna be catching Zs for a hundred years, I gotta live it up now."

Ashylnn Ella, the Royal daughter of Cinderella.

"New... SHOES!" Screeched Ashlynn, her grass-green eyes mad with greed.

She really did love shoes.

And Blondie Locks, daughter of Goldie Locks.

She stared at her reflection in her MirrorPad before turning it around so Apple could get a look of herself.

She was also a Royal. Uh, Kinda.

On the other hand, you have the Rebels, who feel they should be able to construct their own destinies.

A brown-haired girl whose skin appeared to be made out of wood walked up to a stand.

"I, I'm Cedar Wood, and I pledge to follow my destiny and be the next Pinocchio," she stumbled uncertainly. "Well, not the next Pinocchio... Huh?"

And then there's Cerise Hood, daughter of Little Red Riding Hood.

A red-hooded girl with a black and white bob walked into the canteen holding a tray.

Daring Charming flashed rather daring smile at Cerise.

His teeth were so shiny bright that she dropped her dinner on the floor, and she let out what sounded like a growl!

She looked confused for a second or two and then started to cough, covering up the noise she had just made and trying to get her voice back to normal.

She looked around her and pulled her cloak further down over her face,

Let's just say, well, she's hiding a secret. A big, bad secret.

Madeline Hatter, daughter of the Mad Hatter.

"Hello narrator!" Maddie exclaimed, pulling a teacup and a kettle out of her hair. "Isn't it a hat-tastic day?!"

(She can hear me.)

And since every fairy tale needs a Prince Charming, Ever After High is full of Prince Charmings.

A grumpy looking Raven glanced at all the princes who were laughing and chatting away, happy as could be.

The corners of her mouth twitched as a boy with brown hair and glasses wearing blue and gold came over to great her.

"Hey Raven..." he said, scratching his head, his voice shaky. "Uh... You look gorge! I mean great." He laughed, trying to act casual but not coming out that way.

And of course there's wait, what?! 

Only 10 seconds left?

But there's so much more to say!

Ashlynn and Hunter are secretly dating, there's a giant named Tiny and The Head Master has a brother, he's locked in a secret library underneath the school.

And so, there you go! The story of Ever After High.

THE END IS JUST THE BEGINNING...


End file.
